House of Melody
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Chanyeol bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pianis yg hebat seperti mendiang ayahnya, tapi ditentang dengan keras oleh ibunya. Semangatnya sempat pupus, sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dan mengenal seorang pemuda menyebalkan yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun. / ChanBaek here! Chap 1: PUBLISHED.


Dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut nyatanya mampu membiusnya, seorang bocah kecil berambut ikal yang tahun ini baru akan menginjak usia lima tahun. Sepasang mata bulatnya tak pernah lepas dari jajaran tuts yang kini tengah 'bernyanyi' mengiringi kelihaian jari-jemari yang menari di atasnya. Sejenak, ia tampak menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap figure seorang pria dewasa yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya. Matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya seolah ikut menari mengikuti irama yang ia mainkan bersama jari-jemarinya yang berkelana dengan riang di atas jajaran tuts. Dan ketika sepasang mata itu kembali terbuka, lengkungan senyum ceria kembali terlukis di atas wajah sang bocah. Lagu yang dimainkan oleh pria itu telah usai, namun tidak dengan senyumannya yang seolah membalas senyuman sang bocah, putra semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya sang ayah lembut.

"Eum!" Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias tanpa sekalipun menghapus seulas senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya. "Lagunya sangat indah, appa. Apa lagu itu punya nama juga seperti yang kemarin appa mainkan untuk Channie?"

"Tentu, _son_." sahut pria itu lembut. "Musik yang baru saja appa mainkan adalah 'Orchestral Suite Ouverture No. 3 2nd Movement Aria'."

"Hah?" anak itu terlihat mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Namanya aneh sekali."

Sang ayah hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengisyaratkan sang putra untuk lebih mendekat dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuh mungil anak itu ke atas pangkuannya. Ia menghadapkan putranya pada jajaran tuts yang sempat ia mainkan, dan membiarkannya untuk menekan tuts tersebut dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Masih dengan ditemani seulas senyum di atas wajahnya, pria itu kembali menjelaskan, "Lagu yang baru saja kau dengarkan juga biasa disebut dengan 'The Air On The G String', sebuah karya yang diciptakan oleh Johann Sebastian Bach."

Kini, dapat dilihat bahwa anak itu mulai tersenyum. Johann Sebastian Bach. Tentu saja ia sudah sangat familiar dengan nama itu, karena Bach adalah salah seorang idola dan panutan sang ayah dalam dunia musik setelah Beethoven.

Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, anak itu berkata dengan mantap, "Appa, ajari Channie bermain piano, _ne_. Channie juga ingin memainkan lagu itu untuk appa."

.

.

.

.

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu milik Akeboshi yang berjudul Wind. Didedikasikan untuk Endah Ramadita yg udah rekues ff ini sejak hampir sebulan yg lalu .. :D

.

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.

.

.

.

.

Rated: T.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, School life, and absolutely YAOI.

.

.

.

.

.

Aul_Ondubu presents:

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Rolls Royce_ hitam yang semula melaju dengan kecepatan sedang kini terlihat mengurangi kecepatannya dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah SMU terkemuka yang ada di kota Nagoya. Tepat setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, salah seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain merupakan sang pengemudi dari mobil klasik tersebut segera turun dan beralih membukakan pintu belakang. Tubuh rentanya kembali ia bungkukkan dengan sangat rendah ketika seorang wanita cantik turun dengan anggunnya dari dalam mobil.

Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan sempurna oleh setelan kemeja dan kardigan berwarna netral yang terlihat begitu elegan dan berkelas. Dan hal itu semakin terlihat sempurna dengan sepasang _stiletto_ hitam dengan heels tinggi yang melindungi telapak kakinya dengan sempurna. Meski usianya tak lagi dapat dibilang muda, tapi siapa yang mampu menolak kecantikan dan keanggunan dari seorang Sandara Park? Bahkan ia terlihat semakin mempesona tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini usianya hampir memasuki usia empat puluh tahun.

Sandara Park adalah seorang wanita karir asal Korea Selatan yang telah sukses sejak ia masih berusia muda. Bisnisnya telah mencapai kesuksesan tertinggi dan ikut merambah ke berbagai negara-negara besar, termasuk Jepang. Tempat di mana ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap bersama putra semata wayangnya, sekaligus untuk mengawasi langsung kerajaan bisnisnya yang ia bangun di negeri Sakura ini.

Dengan gerakan anggun ia terlihat melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya, sebelum kemudian melangkah memasuki area sekolah dengan seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang juga turut mengikuti langkahnya.

Sebut saja ia Sanghyun, Park Sanghyun. Atau kau bisa juga memanggilnya Thunder, nama yang menurutnya terdengar jauh lebih keren. Sanghyun adalah adik kandung Dara yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di California, dan ia telah memutuskan untuk ikut tinggal bersama sang kakak di Nagoya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk saat ini, pria dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter tersebut ditugaskan langsung oleh sang kakak untuk memimpin beberapa perusahaan miliknya yang bergerak di bidang advertising, sekaligus mengawasi segala kegiatan Park Chanyeol, putra semata wayang Dara, yang seringkali membuat masalah selama ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

Dan hal itu kembali terjadi hari ini. Seharusnya, sesuai jadwal, hari ini Dara telah menghadiri sebuah rapat penting dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya yang berasal dari Kyoto. Namun Dara terpaksa menunda pertemuan tersebut saat Sanghyun menyerahkan sebuah surat panggilan yang Sanghyun terima secara langsung dari Kepala Sekolah SMU Nakamura, sekolah tempat Chanyeol belajar.

"Di mana aku harus menemuinya?" tanya Dara pada Sanghyun yang hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Lewat sini," ucap Sanghyun seraya memberitahukan sang kakak untuk berbelok ke koridor sebelah kiri. "Ruangan ketiga di sebelah kanan."

"Apa Chanyeol juga akan diikut-sertakan dalam pertemuan ini?"

"Entahlah," sahut Sanghyun pendek. "Tapi aku sudah mengurus semua berkas-berkas yang kau inginkan."

Dara menoleh sekilas ke arah sang adik sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang selalu dapat diandalkan, Sanghyun-ah."

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, panggil aku Thunder." Sanghyun menggeram pelan, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya guna membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan mempersilakan sang kakak untuk masuk lebih dahulu.

Ruang kepala sekolah bukanlah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar seperti ruang kerjanya, tapi ruangan itu terlihat cukup nyaman jika untuk sekedar mengadakan sebuah pertemuan kecil dengan orangtua murid. Dara tersenyum sopan pada seorang pria berkaca mata yang saat itu tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan berjibaku dengan berkas-berkas penting. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang terduduk di sofa. Tanpa adanya niatan untuk membuat masalah ini semakin rumit bahkan sebelum ia tahu pokok permasalahannya, Dara hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu nampak mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan untuk saling bersitatap.

"Ah, nyonya Park," sapa sang kepala sekolah seraya melepas kaca matanya dan beranjak menghampiri Dara dan Sanghyun. "Senang dapat kembali berjumpa dengan Anda. Silakan duduk,"

Dara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, lalu memilih posisi duduk yang menghadap tepat ke arah pemuda jangkung di hadapannya yang masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dara memandanginya sembari tersenyum tipis dan bertanya, "_Son_, kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai?"

Pemuda itu, yang tak lain merupakan Chanyeol, hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengunyah permen karet yang mungkin sudah terasa tawar karena terlalu lama dikunyahnya untuk menepikan kejenuhan. "Pak Tua ini yang melarangku untuk masuk ke kelas." jawab Chanyeol tak acuh sembari menunjuk kepala sekolahnya dengan sikap yang tak sopan.

Sanghyun, yang memang telah ditugaskan untuk menjadi pembimbing Chanyeol, tampak tak bisa diam begitu saja ketika ia melihat tingkah keponakannya yang begitu kurang ajar. "Jaga ucapanmu, Park Chanyeol." ucap Sanghyun memperingatkan.

Namun rupanya hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli alih-alih meminta maaf. "Jaga ucapanmu, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menirukan ucapan Sanghyun dengan gaya bicara yang ia buat-buat.

Sanghyun hampir saja membalas ucapan Chanyeol yang secara terang-terangan mengejek dan mempermalukannya di hadapan sang kepala sekolah. Tapi ia mengurungkannya ketika Dara menahan lengannya dan meminta Sanghyun untuk mengontrol dirinya yang bersifat temperamental. Dan tentu saja Sanghyun menurutinya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin semakin terlihat rendah di hadapan orang lain karena telah mengutamakan emosinya. Sambil mengangguk kecil, Sanghyun mempersilakan sang kakak untuk segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Yuu, hari ini saya telah hadir di sekolah ini berdasarkan surat panggilan yang diterima oleh adik saya," ujar Dara tenang ketika memulai pembicaraan. "Jika Anda berkenan, bisakah Anda menjelaskan permasalahan yang telah dibuat oleh Chanyeol sehingga Anda harus kembali memanggil saya?"

Sang kepala sekolah, yang diketahui bernama Yokoyama Yuu, hanya tersenyum simpul sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ini menyangkut putra Anda, nyonya Park. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, Minami-sensei yang juga merupakan wali kelas Chanyeol, telah melaporkan pada saya bahwa putra Anda seringkali membolos dan tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas-tugas yang telah diberikan." Yokoyama membuka sebuah dokumen di hadapannya, memeriksanya sejenak, lalu menyerahkannya pada Dara. "Dan sebagai konsekuensi karena telah melanggar aturan dan ketertiban yang telah dibuat oleh pihak sekolah, maka kami memutuskan untuk memberikan detensi selama dua minggu penuh untuk―"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu," sela Dara yang memotong ucapan sang Kepala Sekolah. "Putraku tidak perlu menjalani detensi. Karena mulai besok, Chanyeol akan dipindahkan ke Seoul."

"Apa?! Pindah ke Seoul?!" seru Chanyeol yang merasa terkejut dengan keputusan mendadak yang telah dibuat oleh sang ibu.

"Ya, Seoul. Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas kepindahanmu sejak kemarin lusa," sahut Sanghyun santai sembari mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada sang Kepala Sekolah. "Silakan Anda periksa dan teliti dahulu berkas-berkas ini sebelum menanda tanganinya, Tuan Yuu."

"Kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku lebih awal jika aku akan dipindahkan?" tuntut Chanyeol yang terlihat masih tak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak yang telah dibuat oleh ibunya. "Eomma juga tidak menanyakan pendapatku apakah aku setuju untuk pindah, atau tidak."

"Maaf, _son_. Tapi eomma tidak pernah menyukai sebuah bantahan." ujar Dara yang kembali menanggapinya dengan kembali mengulas senyum simpul yang terlihat begitu memuakkan di mata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Lagi, Chanyeol kembali mengumpat kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Selepas pertemuan membosankan bersama ibu dan kepala sekolahnya berakhir, Chanyeol pun segera menyelinap pergi dari gedung sekolahnya dengan menggunakan papan _skateboard_-nya sebelum si Sanghyun sang manusia petir itu mengejarnya dan menyeretnya pulang. Tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat seluruh isi kepalanya meledak begitu saja saat kembali mendengar suara aneh si manusia petir itu yang kembali memerintahnya dengan semena-mena karena ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Oh, _hell_! Memangnya dia pikir, dia itu siapa, huh?

Lelah bercampur kesal membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang seraya menghempaskan punggung kokohnya di atas rerumputan dan berbaring dengan bibirnya yang masih saja menggerutu tak jelas. Jika saja Chanyeol diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, sebenarnya ia cukup senang saat mengetahui bahwa dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam terakhir ia akan segera kembali ke Seoul, kota kelahirannya. Dan jika ia kembali ke Seoul, itu tandanya Chanyeol bisa dapat dengan bebas mengunjungi 'tempat itu'. Bukan tempat yang menarik, memang. Tapi percayalah bahwa 'tempat itu' telah menyimpan sejuta kenangan antara dirinya dan juga mendiang ayahnya.

Ah, Chanyeol jadi merasa rindu dengan ayahnya. Jika saja saat ini ayahnya masih hidup, mungkin segalanya akan terasa mudah bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan membolos lagi, ia tidak akan menyelinap keluar rumah lagi saat malam hari, dan tentunya ia tidak perlu berlatih piano serta instrumen lainnya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Ya, Dara memang menentang keras keinginan Chanyeol yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pianis dan musisi yang hebat seperti mendiang ayahnya. Jangankan Chanyeol, semasa pernikahannya dulu, Dara bahkan tak pernah menyukai profesi sang suami yang menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Jika bukan karena paksaan kedua orangtuanya, Dara tak akan pernah mau untuk dinikahi oleh Park Jungsoo, seorang pianis yang bekerja part time di sebuah kafe klasik bernuansa Prancis. Kedua orangtua Dara berutang budi kepada ayah Jungsoo yang pernah membantu untuk mendirikan perusahaan pertamanya. Dulu, Jungsoo juga berasal dari keluarga yang sama beradanya dengan keluarga Dara. Bahkan mungkin kekayaan keluarga Jungsoo terbilang cukup banyak walaupun pada saat itu Jungsoo lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang pianis dengan bayaran kecil di sebuah kafe.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu apakah ibunya mencintai ayahnya atau tidak, tapi saat ia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya, Jungsoo hanya mengatakan, "Tak penting apakah eomma mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa eomma sangat mencintaimu, son. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki. Jadi jangan pernah kecewakan ibumu, karena hal itu juga akan membuat appa kecewa padamu."

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjangnya saat ia teringat akan ucapan ayahnya. Walaupun terkadang Chanyeol memang sering merasa kesal dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu memberikan sebuah keputusan secara sepihak tanpa pernah mempedulikan pendapatnya, tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tak pernah bisa mengelak bahwa ia juga tetap menyayangi ibunya. Tapi tidak untuk si manusia petir yang menyebalkan itu, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

Merasa bosan, Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan beralih duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon oak yang cukup besar. Ia melepaskan blazer biru yang menjadi almamater sekolahnya, sebelum kemudian meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak malas di atas rerumputan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran medium dari salah satu kantung yang ada di tasnya. Sambil tersenyum tipis Chanyeol membuka penutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah _harmonica_ yang terbuat dari perak. Dengan lembut ia mengusap sebuah ukiran di bagian atas _harmonica_ itu yang membentuk namanya, Park Chanyeol. Enam tahun lalu, _harmonica_ ini adalah hadiah pemberian ayahnya saat ia telah genap berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Appa, aku akan segera pulang ke rumah."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam dengan menggunakan pesawat, seluruh anggota keluarga Park tiba dengan selamat di bandara internasional Incheon kemarin malam, tepat pukul delapan. Meskipun sebelumnya Dara tak pernah membicarakan masalah kepindahan mereka pada Chanyeol, tapi pada kenyataannya Dara telah mengatur segalanya dengan sempurna. Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu jika seluruh pakaian dan barang-barangnya telah di bereskan dan siap dikirim ke Seoul ketika ia pulang ke rumah setelah hampir sepanjang siang ia tertidur di bukit belakang sekolahnya.

Dan pagi ini, saat jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, Chanyeol kembali ketika Sanghyun kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan cukup brutal. _Holy shit_! Tidak bisakah manusia petir itu membiarkannya tidur dengan damai? Sial.

Masih dengan keadaan matanya yang terasa lengket, Chanyeol menyelinap turun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menendang pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membutuhkan belaian hangat dari selimut dan juga pijatan lembut dari ranjangnya pagi ini. Ia bahkan baru saja sampai di rumah lamanya sekitar―eung―sebelas jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa ia harus masuk sekolah barunya hari itu juga?! Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai besok saja? Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan seragam barumu di dalam lemari," ujar Sanghyun dari luar kamar Chanyeol. "Tidak ada alasan untuk membolos di hari pertama, atau aku akan mematahkan papan _skateboard_-mu!"

Sial.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang tungkai itu kembali terayun dengan begitu cepat. Umpatan dan gerutuan yang terlontar dari celah bibirnya bagaikan sebuah melodi sumbang yang mengiringi langkahnya. Kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang telah membuatnya bangun kesiangan dan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah hanya karena harus membantunya menata ulang toko musik milik keluarganya. _Well_, ia sebenarnya cukup senang karena bisa turut memberikan andil pada sebuah toko yang telah dibangun oleh sang ayah sejak ia masih bayi dulu, tapi ia masih saja belum bisa menghapus rasa kesalnya pada Kris, seorang monster menyebalkan yang terpaksa diakuinya sebagai kakak, karena telah memerintahnya dengan semena-mena malam tadi. Sebenarnya Kris tidak akan berani melakukannya jika saja ayahnya ikut menemani mereka. Tapi sayang, ayahnya masih harus terbaring di atas tempat tidur karena terserang flu sejak kemarin lusa.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan gerbang sekolahnya sudah mulai terlihat dari arah kejauhan. Pemuda bertubuh pendek yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun kembali menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk mencapai gerbang sekolahnya yang masih belum ditutup. Tapi sial, bagai gerakan slow motion, pintu gerbang bertuliskan 'S.M. Senior High School' itu pun mulai menutup secara perlahan. Seolah gerbang itu telah mengejeknya karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya sepanjang pagi ini dengan berlari hanya untuk menerobosnya.

"_Songsaenim_! Jangan tutup gerbangnya!" seru Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi.

Dan hal itu nyatanya cukup sukses membuat seorang pria bertubuh tambun, yang tak lain merupakan sang guru dari bagian kedisiplinan, tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan sekumpulan kunci yang tadi dipegangnya. Baekhyun pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Dengan tubuh kecilnya yang ramping, Baekhyun segera menerobos pintu gerbang yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"_Ya_! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" sembur sang guru sembari mengusap kedua telinganya yang berdenging. "Kau mau membuatku tuli karena suaramu yang melengking itu, huh?!"

"Ehehe," Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, _songsaenim_. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelas."

"Tidak ingin terlambat, huh? Memangnya kau kira sekarang jam berapa? Pelajaran pertama bahkan sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu!"

"Nah, justru itu, _songsaenim_." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya sambil tetap mempertahankan cengiran tak berdosanya―yang seringkali ayahnya katakan bahwa hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi. "Pelajaran pertamaku adalah matematika. Dan aku tidak ingin didentensi oleh Kyuhyun _songsaenim_ karena membolos. Walaupun terlambat, setidaknya aku 'kan tidak membolos. Bukan begitu, Shindong _songsaenim_?"

Shindong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas jengah. "Dasar banyak alasan. Ya sudah, cepat masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Baik _songsaenim_!" teriak Baekhyun yang kelewat ceria, masih dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi hingga membuat Shindong kembali tersentak kaget dan mengusap kedua telinganya yang berdenging semakin parah. Mungkin sebaiknya setelah ini ia harus segera pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Di sana ia dapat melihat dua pria dengan postur tubuh yang terlihat cukup kontras. Yang satu bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan matanya yang menyerupai bulan sabit dan juga rambut pirang platinanya yang berwarna cukup mencolok. Dan Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai Lee Jinki, salah seorang guru di bagian Tata Usaha yang selalu terlihat ramah dengan siswanya. Sementara yang satu lagi bertubuh jangkung, rambut cepak berwarna kecoklatan, dan ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya.

"_Ne, songsaenim_?"

"Kau murid di kelas XI-4, kan?" tanya Jinki yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan anak bertubuh jangkung itu yang juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ne, songsaenim_." jawab Baekhyun sopan. "Saya di kelas XI-4. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, begini, dia adalah siswa pindahan." Jinki menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk di sekolah ini."

"_Ne_?"

"Tolong antarkan dia ke kelas. Dia ada di kelas yang sama denganmu," jelas Jinki dengan pembawaannya yang selalu terlihat tenang.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Baik, _songsaenim_, kau bisa mempercayakanku untuk mengurus anak baru ini. Hehe." gurau Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kalian segera masuk ke kelas kalian. Aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas penting di kantorku."

"Baik, _songsaenim_," sahut Baekhyun ceria, seperti biasanya.

Dan sepeninggal guru murah senyum itu, Baekhyun pun kemudian menatap pemuda jangkung di hadapannya dengan penuh minat. Sejak di kelas X, tidak pernah ada siswa pindahan yang dimasukkan ke kelasnya. Karena itulah ia terlihat cukup antusias saat ini.

"Hai..." sapa Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Hn," gumam pemuda itu malas. Ia terlihat lebih asyik mengunyah permen karetnya sambil sesekali membuat gelembung dan memecahkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu datar. "Bukankah kau ditugaskan untuk mengantarku ke kelas?"

"Hehe. Maaf," Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Eum, lewat sini. Kelas kita ada di lantai dua."

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya terdiam sembari terus mengunyah permen karetnya dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan santai. Koridor di sekolah ini terlihat begitu sepi karena semua siswa sedang berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar bergaung di koridor yang sepi itu, tapi ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda bertubuh pendek di sampingnya.

Baekhyun yang semula terlihat terburu-buru untuk masuk ke kelasnya pun hanya melangkah dengan santai sambil sesekali menyenandungkan sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, sesaat setelah ia berhasil melewati pintu gerbang, ia mendapat pesan singkat dari salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun _songsaenim_ tidak datang untuk mengajar hari ini. Dan itu berarti ia bisa bebas dari buku diktat matematikanya yang tebalnya mampu menyaingi buku ensiklopedia.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan," ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau?"

"Park Chanyeol." jawab pemuda itu singkat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tangan Baekhyun yang terulur padanya dan bermaksud mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya ternganga melihat sebelah tangannya yang terabaikan begitu saja. Sombong sekali, pikirnya. Memangnya dia kira dia itu siapa, huh? Belum genap satu jam menjadi siswa baru saja dia sudah mulai berulah, lalu bagaimana untuk ke depannya? Ah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Baekhyun menurunkan kembali tangannya dan mencibir ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru koridor sepi itu.

"Hei, smurf," panggil Chanyeol tak acuh.

"_Mwo_? Smurf? Kau memanggilku Smurf?!" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya yang sipit sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "_Ya_! Namaku itu Baekhyun, bodoh! B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N."

"_Yeah_, apalah itu," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan mendengus jengah. "Apakah di sekolah ini punya ruang musik?"

"Ruang musik? Tentu saja ada. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Seoul! Dan apa kau kira sekolah ini terlalu miskin sampai tidak memiliki ruang musik? Dasar dumbo!"

"Di mana letak ruang musik itu?" tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Baekhyun yang kini menyebutnya Dumbo.

"Di lantai tiga, di sebelah―_Ya_! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Baekhyun yang terkejut saat Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkannya. "_Ya_! Dumbo, kembali kau!"

.

.

.

.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil sesekali menghentak-hentakkannya karena kesal. _Hell_! Sebenarnya kemana perginya bocah berkuping lebar itu? Baekhyun itu 'kan ditugaskan untuk mengantarnya ke kelas, tapi kenapa dia malah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Baekhyun?! Menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menaiki jajaran anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai dua dengan lantai tiga, masih dengan bibirnya menggerutu tanpa henti. Dan ketika ia telah sampai di lantai tiga, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat itu juga ketika ia mendengar suara dentingan piano. Alunan musik yang terdengar begitu menghipnotisnya, hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat ke arah ruang musik, tempat di mana suara itu berasal.

Pintu ruang musik itu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Dan dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun dapat melihat punggung kokoh seorang pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Lima menit yang lalu pemuda itu meninggalkannya seorang diri, dan kini Baekhyun mendapatinya tengah duduk di balik sebuah grand piano putih, dengan jari-jemarinya yang menari dengan lincah di atas jajaran tuts yang tersusun rapi. Kedua matanya tampak terpejam erat seolah ingin meresapi permainannya yang indah.

Ya, indah. Sangat indah. Dan Baekhyun tahu betul dengan musik ini. Toccata & Fugue in D Minor. Baekhyun pernah mencoba mempelajari dan memainkan musik ini saat ia masih berusia dua belas tahun, namun ia tak pernah mampu menguasainya hingga saat ini. Tapi Chanyeol mampu memainkannya dengan brilian, dan itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Masih dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraba kantung celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan sebuah nomor yang tersimpan di _phonebook_ ponselnya dan kemudian segera menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jongdae-ah. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan pianis yang tepat untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Terima kasih buat adek tersayangku, Katerin Kanopi karena udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membuatkan poster dari ff ini :3**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aul usahakan untuk update secepatnya.**

**Kurang lebihnya, mohon dimaafkan. :)**

**Terima kasih telah berkunjung~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Desember 2013,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
